Code Geass: R4 (And a half)
by Lololol01
Summary: This a little mix-up idea i got into my head, it can't get out. Anyways, this is a mini hint for the REAL R4. Enjoy. Only 6-10 chapters in this half story! Read now!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Why didn't I think of this before?! It's perfect! After R3, a big thing happens. Knightmares face mysterious girls. Why are they here? And who are they? Read the chap. Enjoy. Who caused it? Why did it happen?_

**_*WARNING SPOILERS FOR AGE OF RENEWAL, CHECK PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE. :) **looks down*_**

_Anyways, spoiler for what happened to Lelouch, Kallen, Tanaki, Nunally and... Ogi, ext. POOR OGI! You'll figure out when you read it._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Who is she?_**

_It was silent. No sound. It was quiet and peaceful. The sun sets and the blue night sky came. The gleaming white/blue stars sparkled in that sky, and Nunally stared at them. "Isn't it beautiful brother?"_

_ Nunally loved the sight, but the sight was not the only thing that made her happy, her brother, was with her, Lelouch. Now back to make Nunally happy in the world where its unfair & still cruel. Nothing couldn't change that easily, the nightmares were still there to capture NN and of course, CC, and NN's sister threw a fit of getting them back._

* * *

_"Can anyone hand me a wrench here? Or everybody already left?" Kallen said while holding a broken part of her nightmare, "Hello?!" Kallen threw her screw-driver in the air. It hit the sleeping Tamaki. "O-Ouch! You almost poke me to the eye!"_

_"Well? Hand me it!" Kallen threw her other screw-driver at Tamaki, it hit him. "Stop! I'm getting it!" Tamaki reached for Kallen's wrench, then handed it to Kallen. "Finally!" Kallen yelled as she reached for the wrench. __"Can you say thank you for once?" Tamaki said rubbing his head due to the screw-driver hits. "Hey!"_

_"I'm going back to sleep..." Tamaki laid in his chair, then relaxed as he heard nothing with his earplugs. "LISTEN TO ME IDIOT!"_

* * *

_It's 12:45, and Nunally was already asleep, she was a peaceful sleeper, she would dream about nice things like gardening and the old memories with her brother. Kallen and Tamaki weren't sleeping. Well, Tamaki is now, but he woke up when he felt a strange wind, and his earphones were falling when he felt it. It felt like it was like a bat swinging into him. But even stronger and bigger..._

_"... Hey Kallen." Tamaki looked in the sky, it was changing. 'It's not even morning yet...' Tamaki looked closer, the stars were moving." Oh my god!" Tamaki took his black nightmare fast, he went in it. "What is that?!" Tamaki looked closer and closer until he couldn't look longer. _

_"What the hell are you doing?!" Kallen looked at Tamaki's nightmare as it ran to a no-where. "Wait! Where are you going? What is it?"_

* * *

_Lelouch, the now-emperor wasn't sleeping like Tamaki did. He tried his best not to sleep. He looked at Nunally as she slept, and it reminded him about the old days. He didn't have time to think when he saw the window, and then the sky. "What the..?" Lelouch stood up, then looked closer. The stars were forming something. "W-What is that?! A UFO or something?!" _

_Lelouch speed-walked to his quarters when suddenly he saw his guards talking. "What are you waiting for?!" Lelouch ran to them, and the guards looked at him with confusion. "Look at the windows yourselves!" Lelouch yelled, then continued speed-walking to his quarters. The guards looked at the window. They were paralyzed. "Oh my GLOB!"_

* * *

_"Is everyo-" Lelouch saw the quarters, it was empty; everyone was not there. "Huh, I guess they noticed..."_

* * *

_"What now?" Kallen yelled as she rode Nunally's new nightmare. "What is going on Tamaki?" Kallen stirred the nightmare to turn right. Where Tamaki scurried to. "Look at the sky."_

_"..." Kallen stood senseless and silent. She saw the stars moving. But when she stared even more. More things happened. A hoax of colors bursted into a figure-like black hole, but with colors. It startled Nunally because of the big blast, it was loud and it sounded like a laser. "Brother?" Nunally looked around, he wasn't there. "What's happening? What was that sound?"_

* * *

_"Tamaki!" Kallen was holding on to him and a nearby ladder, the colors were trying to swallow them. The colors swallowed up a variety of things. The concrete layer to the ground, one of the guards that were patrolling, buildings that were a small as 2 RVs', and more kallen didn't focus on. "The ladder's breaking! Let go of me!" Tamaki made a death-wish, which was him, and It was crazy to Kallen. "No! Idiot!" Kallen grasped tighter to the ladder, and the ladder was swallowed. Kallen then holded onto a pole. It seemed stupid, but there was no other choice. "Let go! It can only hold on one of us!"_

_"Not true!" Kallen corrected him. "Were not gonna lose you like we lost Ogi!" After those words. Tamaki reconsidered. At the same time, the colors faded, then turned into a black star with purple around it. It wasn't swallowing anything, but the purple colors still circled the black star. something fell after the 15 seconds of waiting. The visible colors were: red and blue and black. Mostly blue since black and red were dark colors. "Is that a girl and a red-head?"_

_"Hey, you shouldn't judge people by looks just to know, look at your hair for once..." Kallen replied naughtilly as she grabbed a lollipop from her pocket and licked it. "What? It does suit me..." Tanaki gave a little compliment to himself, and Kallen gave a compliment back. "ha, what a joke you made!"_

* * *

_The red and black colors moved in the sky as they smashed into each other like combining stars. Kallen looked at them ad Tanaki too. "So, what are they really?" Kallen asked, "They're both girls, let's shoot them...''_

_"No! Even though they're girls doesn't mean you get to-" Kallen was interrupted by a large boom. It hit them; the red-head and the blue sparkle fire girl. "... shoot them, you Dumbo." Kallen hit Tamaki in the head with her nightmare, it didn't hurt, but he deserved it. "Hey!"_

* * *

_"Miss Kallen, Ma'am!" The guards that Lelouch ordered to go outside, were using their knightmares. "Hey! You forgot about me!" Tanaki said to the guards. "We don't know you..." The guards replied. __"... Oh." Tanaki looked at the sky again. The red and blue landed to the ground with a large boom. The blue showed, then the red appeared. "Who are you..?"_

_The blue and red walked out of the smoke. The left girl had red on her clothing. She has glowing horns, and a chainsaw next to her other hand, a claw. The right side had a large gun, almost a size of a nightmare, but 3 or 5 inches more to make it the size of one. Her blue is gone, but she is wearing black and white, and she had glowing blue dazzling eyes. "Tell us who you are!"_

* * *

_"Black rock shooter." The right one pointed at herself, "Gold saw." The left one pointed at herself. Tamaki loaded his gun, then targeted at them. "Are you an 11? Are you a Brittanian?" Tanaki asked._

_"Brittaninan, #11?" Gold saw and Rock (BRS) were confused, Tanaki shot them. "Tamaki You idiot! Possibly they have amnesia!" Kallen punched Tanaki in the shoulder of his knightmare, this time it shook the knightmare. "Hey!"_

_Rock ran and shot one of the guards with her big gun. Gold saw chain saws all the knightmares' legs. Rock shot herself up a building, over and over again. Gold saw raced up the building with Rock, with her chainsaw. She rode her chainsaw, and Rock runs and bursts up her gun to make her fly. "H-Hey!"_

* * *

_Lelouch ran to his other headquaters, he found Toudou, and other people._

* * *

_ "Signals are all lost except Kallen and Tanaki!" Toudou replied to the emperor as he drank his liquor. "What?!" He put his drink down, then sat there waiting for more things to happen. "And... Oh my god!" Toudou looked at the camera security, there were girls at the sides of the building. "The security has been breached, all the cameras are destroyed!"_

_"Damn!" The emperor, Lelouch, stood up out of his throne, then walked to the door. "I'm checking on Nunally." The automatic door shut. Toudou, Suzaku, and everyone else were in the room, except lelouch himself._

* * *

_"Go, to, star, to go, home, fast." Rock blasted her gun again, it was powerful still. Gold saw was almost at the top, Rock too. Her chainsaw was almost out of power. Rock's too, yet it still works. "Almost." _

_Rock was almost at the top, Gold saw too. Are they gonna make it? Are they going back? When they were at the top._

_ It wasn't there now. They aren't gonna go back. "Dang. Now, find Mato-" Rock was interrupted by a lock of a bunch of guns. They were Kallen's and Tanaki's knightmares. "Freeze. You're surrounded."_

_ A few guards went out the door behind Rock, they were loaded with laser guns. Rock checked her gun, it was out of power. Gold saw's chainsaw wasn't working either. They froze, then putted their guard down._

* * *

**_LATER..._**

_Rock and Goldsaw didn't really have a choice to go anywhere now. They don't know where Mato is, they don't know where the star-hole is now, or If Mato's okay. All the questions of their own needs to be answered. "Now, why are you here? What do you want from Lelouch?" _

_"L-lelouch?" Rock said lightly as she looked at Tanaki. "D-Don't lie to me! Y-You're hiding something!" Gold saw looked at Tamaki too. He was blushing, big time, he was also having a nose bleed, not gushing but hanging... "Tamaki, don't be a perv!" Kallen smacked at him. Then Rock got her attention. Gold saw's too._

_"... I knew they had amnesia." Kallen said while slapping and punching Tanaki. __Rock nodded a no, gold saw too. Kallen looked at them. She was wrong. "Oh, sorry about that."_

* * *

_Rock and Gold saw were sent to a not-so-fancy place. They were hand cuffed, and then were sitting in a chair. A few people came out of the door in front of them, but in front of the people was a big plastic window. The people wore a pink bra thing, with brown shorts, and covering. The second one wore turquoise and gray. The tall and thin one was wearing gold and white. "Who are you?"_

_"Black Rock Shooter, Gold saw." Rock and Gold saw introduced themselves again, but to a new person they neer seen before. "Have u seen Mato?" Rock asked. ".. What?"_

* * *

_"... Nevermind." Gold saw replied to the tall man behing the plastic window. "Where did you find them?" Lelouch asked Kallen and tanaki. "Well, they were falling out of the sky.."_

_"You mean the stars that were moving?!" Lelouch asked. "Y-yeah, it seems weird, but true." Kallen talked to lelouch, Tanaki too, and Rock and Gold saw watched. The tall guy, which is lelouch, spoke to the microphone. "My name is lelouch, I'm letting you out now." Lelouch pushed a button making an open door next to the window appear. ".. Well?"_

_Rock and Gold saw got out, then looked at the people who were in front of them, now..._

* * *

_Liked? Loved? Epic? Hated? Review!_

* * *

**_For BRS fans: Rock and Gold saw fell down a black hole! Who is lelouch? How? Why did they fall here in Japan?_**

* * *

**_For CG fans: Who is Rock? Who is Gold saw? Lelouch encounters them! Who is mato? And why are they here? Where's their home?_**

* * *

_Figure it out in next chaps, Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

_Gold saw went out first, Rock last. They were in front of the tall man, known as Lelouch. Lelouch spoke. "Why are you here?!" He demanded an answer. __"Me, find black hole." Gold saw answers. "Me, fight Gold saw." Rock answers. Tamaki gets confused of what they saw, since they say 'Me' instead of 'I.' _

_"It seems that you stumbled with her." Kallen corrected Rock, and kallen correcting Gold saw. "And you found a phenomenon." Gold saw and rock thought for a moment. __"Me think that's right." Gold saw replies as Rock fiddles with her hair. Tamaki looked at Gold saw and Rock, they all had somethings in common._

_Their hair color (NOT OUTLINE), their skin color, and speaking of language. Tamaki looked at their fronts, they were flat-chested. "What the...?" Tamaki stared for a while, Kallen spotted Tamaki looking at them in a spot.. __"Like I said before, TAMAKI! DONT DO THAT!" Kallen smacked Tamaki in the head, Tamaki smashed his face on the ground. It threatened Rock and Gold Saw._

_"That's enough." Lelouch commanded as he walked to the automatic metal door. "We have to find out why they came here, and why they are here." the automatic door opened in front of lelouch, then Lelouch walked to the hallway. Rock and Goldsaw followed._

* * *

_Rock stared at the tall man, Lelouch. Rock didn't see a person like him before. Lelouch walked to a room, it was a big room. It had a TV, 1 bunk bed, a desk, a chair, and a mini shelf in the side of the TV. "This is where you will stay for a while," _

_Lelouch lets Rock and Gold saw in the big, spacy room. Gold saw seemed to be comfortable in the bottom of the desk, and Rock enjoyed jumping on the bottom of the bunk bed. Lelouch eyes them suspiciously, then stops. "Good bye." _

_Lelouch ended his sentence, then closed the door. After the door closed. Rock began laying down in the bed, and Gold saw began to play with the lava lamp next to the bookshelf._

* * *

_kallen followed Tamaki back to the repair area. Kallen finished repairing her knightmare, and tamaki went back to his slumber. After kallen was finished, she looked at the 2 pictures in her hand. A picture of the group including Ogi, and a picture of CC, not Layla, NN, and Lelouch._

_Kallen cried, but stopped when she heard footsteps nearby. She put her pictures back to her pocket, then turned around to see who were the noise of the footsteps. They were some guards, slacking off their duty._

_"Get back to your stations!" Kallen yelled as they walked without knowing her in front of them. A few of them turned around, 2 of them didn't bother to move an inch. "Well?" Kallen yelled at them. The guards started laughing. _

_"Oh, you're going to boss us around?" The 2 guards said as they pinned Kallen to the wall. "Too bad I have your knife." The other guards carried a pink wallet, it had no money in it, but it did have the knife. Kallen had nothing left to fight with, nothing was nearby to hit them with, &, her knife wasn't there to help her._

* * *

_"That's enough." A brown-haired soldier walked away the shadows. It was Suzaku. The guards stared at him, they knew who he was. They ran away, like scared cats, into the shadows of the hallway, heading to wherever it lead. Suzaku turned his head to Kallen, he warned her to be alert at all times. She answered a yes, in a more respectful way._

_Kallen turned to the sleeping Tamaki, she got very pissed. She kicked the chair, it flipped over. Tamaki fell to the ground, Kallen heard Tamaki yell. "Ouch! W-What was that for?!" Tamaki yelled._

_"I almost got killed you stupid lazy slob!" Kallen kicked Tamaki, it hurt to Tamaki. "I-I'm not a- Ouch!" Tamaki was kicked multiple times. A shadow laughed, it was behind Kallen. It suddenly went dark._

_The lights turned off, Tamaki stopped yelling, and Kallen stopped kicking Tamaki. "Haha..." The shadow was invisible, the darkness covered the shadow, turning it into one pitch black place. "Happy, happy, happy, happy-"_

_It kept on saying 'happy.' The shadow wasn't found yet, since the darkness was still there. Kallen tried to punch the darkness, nothing was there. She punched again, she hit someone._

_The lights turned on the sudden moment, Kallen hit Tamaki. The shadow wasn't there, but the voices of it were heard. It stopped saying 'happy.' It kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing. "Haha..."_

_The shadow stopped laughing, nothing else happened, nothing was seen and nothing was heard. Silence filled the air. Kallen looked at the knocked out figure, she blushed hard. "Sorry Tamaki." She said._

* * *

_Rock stopped jumping and laying on the bed, and Gold saw stopped curiously staring at the lava lamp. Rock started experimenting with the pencil and paper, drawing scribbles on it. Gold saw turned on the TV, it was loud. Gold saw thought it was a threat, she pressed the power button again. It stopped. _

_Rock looked at the TV for a few seconds, Gold Saw too. When the seconds stopped, Rock went back to drawing. Gold saw crawled in the top of the bunk bed. Gold saw liked it, Rock was confused with the pencil and paper._

* * *

_Toudou looked at the screen, spying on Rock and Gold saw. "Are you sure it's not a fraud?" Toudou asks Chawla. "Of course its real." Chawla zoomed in to Rock's drawing, it was exposed. _

_It had colors in it, but it was messy. The scribbles represented rocks and falling debris, and the colors as the fading sky. Chawla and Toudou questioned it. "What type of picture, IS THAT?" Chawla said while acting a little uptight. (If that's what you call it.)_

_"Well, who would know? That's the most messiest picture I ever seen, compared to 3 year olds." Toudou laughed, Chawla and Chiba did too. "Well, I have to agree with you, it's very messy."_

* * *

_Lelouch stared at the scared Nunally. She was scared because of the thunder. "It's okay, it was just an electrical problem..." Lelouch lied to Nunally, then holded her hands with his. "Oh really?" Nunally said. "I thought it was thunder!"_

_Lelouch laugheed. "Hehe. Don't worry, I'm here." The door was being knocked, lelouch stopped holding Nunally's hand. He opened the door, it was Suzaku._

_Nunally looked at the speaking person, it was Suzaku. Nunally couldn't hear what they said. But she didn't care what it was, she was with her brother. After that thought Nunally made, Lelouch started leaving the room. Nunally was alone once again. "... Aw man."_

* * *

**_Liked? Hated? Review!_**

_Man! Rock is a bad drawer! XD Anyways, not much questions and mysteries for this story. Just some idea for knowing Lelouch and Rock and Goldsaw. See next chapter soon!_

**_GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD DBBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

_PS: poor nunally._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy the chapter. R4 will possibly be based on a OC villain. For a mini hint, (That won't give out that much info.) Also, PLEASE Check OUT this VIDEO! EX out the spaces. :)**_

_** www. you tube watch?v= V0fSUs V3stk &feature =plc p**_

_**Please check out it's for my friend.**_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Rock looked at Gold saw's drawing, it didn't really explain anything that would remind her of home. "Is dat home?" Gold saw began pointing at the big black figure. "This is big rock." Gold saw (Gold) explained the big figure in the ground. Then Gold began pointing at the big fluff. "This, clouwds."_

_"Clouwds?" Rock asked. "Clouwds." Gold answered. Rock curiously pointed at the 2 blue figures next to the rock. Rock asked, "Who r those?" Gold looked at the pointed figures. Gold said, "They are you and Mato."_

_A knock on the door interrupted them from talking, Rock heard the door speak to her and Gold. "It's me, Lelouch, I'm coming in." The door opened by its own, but, to Rock that is. Lelouch was there, but he wasn't alone, Rock saw a person behind the tall man, it was someone a little smaller than Lelouch, it was a threat to Rock._

_"Who's there?" Rock pointed her gun at Lelouch, Lelouch went to his side, making the person behind him expose. It was Suzaku. "His name is Suzaku, he is no harm." Suzaku looked around, there were 2 drawings. One looked like a 3 year old's and a 7 year old's._

_A large grumble was in Rock's stomach, she began cradling her stomach. Gold heard it, but hissed when she heard it. Suzaku tried to stop laughing. Lelouch spoke again to Rock and Gold. "Suzaku, we need food for them." Suzaku accepted his command, walking fast in the hallways to wherever the food was. Lelouch looked at Rock and Gold._

_"Mine better." Gold pointed at her picture, Rock complained. "No, this better." Rock pointed at her picture. Gold saw stuffed a piece of paper in Rock's mouth. Rock muffled, "YHou MHeany Feaynd." Rock stuffed 2 pieces of paper in Gold's mouth. Rock swallowed her paper._

_Lelouch felt a little disturbed while looking at Rock swallowing whatever was in her mouth. "What did you eat...?" Lelouch saw a piece of paper in Gold's mouth, and Lelouch knew what that meant. "Sp-Spit that out!" Lelouch ordered Gold to do so without using his Geass. She spat it out._

_Lelouch looked at Rock, she didn't answer. She didn't look like she was at harm. But, Lelouch still asked. "What did you swallow?" Rock heard the question, she answered. "Big, hard rock kandy." When Lelouch heard what Rock answer, he gave a sigh. "... This is gonna take a while."_

* * *

_Suzaku came to the room, holding a box of pizza and 2 drinks with one hand. Suzaku looked around the room, he stood still. Rock was laying down in the bed. Holding a pillow against her stomach. Gold saw stared at the gooey figure on the floor, Suzaku stared at it next. He was disgusted. Suzaku asked, "What happened?"_

* * *

_"Rock choked on pepper." Gold pointed at the gooey thing on the floor, Suzaku got the message without looking at it. "You mean paper." Suzaku put the soda and pizza on the desk, Gold stared at the smelly box. She began sniffing hard. Rock smelled it, but she holded her stomach even harder._

_"... You better work on your English." Suzaku went to the door, it automatically opened, then closed. Rock and Gold were left with some pizza, Gold opened the box. It was filled with greasy pizza, layered with pepperoni. Gold heard Rock get up. Gold turned around, seeing Rock not laying on the bed. All better after Suzaku left._

_Rock crawled on the floor to the desk. She looked inside the box, Rock stuffed a pizza in Gold's mouth. Gold ate it, then stuffed a pizza in her mouth. Rock tried to eat hers whole without chewing. They both liked it, they began drinking the soda. When they opened it, it made a snake-like noise. They liked it, then drank it._

_"That treangle is mine." Gold took the triangle, then stuffed it in her mouth, Rock lowered her shoulders, showing that she was upset. "That weird soda, mine's better." Gold teased Rock slightly, Rock tipped over Gold's soda, it spilled._

_"You spilled ta soda." Gold pushed Rock, tipping the soda over, and spilling it on the floor. "Now you spilled sodas." Rock took her fist, punching it to Gold. Gold cracked the wall. "You push me and punch me, I kill you." Gold saw punched Rock, making her flip-up on the air. Rock hit the wall, but broke the wall, she kept on flying until she went up 3 floors._

* * *

_"Brother?" Nunally opened her eyes, seeing Lelouch sleeping, and laying on his hand. Nunally shook him up. "Brother, I can't sleep." Lelouch woke up, seeing Nunally awake. "Why are you awake?" Lelouch stopped laying on his hand. Nunally spoke to him, "I just had a dream."_

_"What was your dream?" Lelouch wanted to know Nunally's dream. "I was in a castle with a lot of people." Nunally whispered. Nunally had another thing on her mind, she reminded Lelouch. "Do you remember what happened?" Nunally asked. __Lelouch wasted a few seconds. Then answered. "... Yes. I remember." Nunally pulled the covers up to her chin. "About Ogi?" _

_"Yes Nunally. I remember." Lelouch laid on his hand again, leaning on it with his chin. "Why do you want to hear it?" Lelouch asked Nunally. "Because, I miss Ogi." Nunally answered. "My dream had Ogi, you, Kallen, Toudou, everybody." Lelouch heard what Nunally said, he widened his eyes slightly, then stopped. "Sure Nunally."_

* * *

_"NN..." Kallen froze there, silent and still. Everyone else did there too. They were frozen, still. They were shocked, seeing NN. NN holding Nunally, Nunally was incontinence._

_"Why would you hold that?!" Ogi pointed the gun and locked it at NN. Nn laughed, laughed hard. "Well?! Did it feel good Kallen? To be controlled and used once more?! HA!" NN dropped Nunally on the floor, making her roll down the small stairs. "My plan actually worked! Now I can do what was supposed to be done a long time ago!"_

_NN locked her gun that she was hiding, then locked it on Kallen. NN yelled out loud, something that was unexpected. "And that was to kill all that would include the Japanese!"_

_NN saw someone behind her, it was someone tall and thin, it wasn't Slender Man (OF COARSE). NN turned around, it was Akito. kallen saw who it was, she stopped her frozen mode, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was the person who saved her life, and ended up still alive. NN was disappointed, "Why are you still alive you filthy eleven?"_

_Akito pushed NN, making her fall. NN hissed. Akito did nothing, but put his hand in his pocket, taking out a small vial, which had a slight blue on the end. NN stood up, pointing her gun at Akito. NN was about to yell, but, something was behind Akito, it was Layla, which was supposed to be dead with Akito when they were being attacked by the European Union._

_"What?!" NN still pointed the gun at Akito, but trembled when she saw them both. Layla smiled slightly, but Akito frowned. "There's a reason were here and still alive. NN." Akito pulled the trigger, shooting NN in the forehead, the blood rushed through her forehead. NN was still moving. NN touched her head, it was bleeding fast._

_"Y-You think that you can stop me from fulfilling my wish?!" NN shot Layla, Akito dodged it, and Layla went in front. She was shot in the arm. Layla didn't yell out any painful screams. Just stood still, like a statue being hit with a pebble. "That wont work."_

_Layla began letting her hair out of a pigtail, she took off a wig, which was blonde colored, her hair was green. Layla took out her eye contacts, then showed the real Layla, "I-It can't be.." Kallen saw the person, known as Layla, but the feature, known as CC, the immortal witch. "I wouldn't recommend shooting me..." CC laughed._

_Akito took off his wig, his hair was dark, it wasn't blue anymore, but more of a brown or black mix. He took of one eyelid off, then putted on some new ones.. He looked completely different from before. Kallen began to cry, Tamaki had his mouth, OPEN WIDE. It was, not what they expected. Someone who was supposed to be dead a long time ago, his name... Lelouch Lamperouge, or... Vi Britannia._

_"B_B_BB_But!" Kallen and NN said at the same time. Tamaki Suzaku and Ogi had their mouth open, Toudou just went frozen with Chiba. Chawla was standing there, playing with her hair. NN was the most surprised, and kallen too, they were too unready for this, or Kallen wasn't ready for this. NN was frightened._

_"I... failed." NN dropped her gun, then looking at Kallen crying and Akit- I mean, Lelouch, standing in front of everybody's eyes. NN began to cry to. "I failed." _

_"No, you didn't." Lelouch said. "I don't know why though," Akito paused."...why do you need me and the C world?"_

_"I have my reasons." NN stood up, still tearing about her unexplainable fail. "To travel back through... time. For all of this to end."_

_"It's my fault," NN said. "Its all my fault that Suzaku and you met. And... And..." NN stopped, she didn't want to say anything anymore. NN wiped the tears out of her face, she knew that she failed her mission of her own, she didn't want to lose it again. "It seems that I have told you enough, Brittanian . Goodbye."_

_NN ran to an edge, it was where the entrance was, she was behind it, she wanted to have some cover so she would feel the tight pain. Though, she was shot by lelouch, "Gah!" NN didn't like the pain, she had to twist her arm to get the bullet out, it hurt badly to her. NN then shot her bullet, she heard someone get shot. She escaped._

_Nunally heard the gunshots, she was gaining her conscience. She opened her eyes, seeing someone on the floor and a lot of people staying with each other. Nunally saw the person bleeding in the head, Nunally's eyes were wide. She yelled crying, "O-Ogi!"_

* * *

_"That's not everything, I want to hear more." Nunally pulled the covers down to her shoulders, Lelouch yawned on his hand. "Okay.. I'll-" Lelouch stopped, the alarm ringed. Nunally covered her ears from the loud siren, and nearby alarm. Lelouch answered, "Be careful Nunally, I'm going!" Lelouch ran to the door, opening and closing it quickly._

* * *

_Rock fled up to the roof, holding her gun and trying to shooting the psychotic chainsaw carrier, known as Gold saw (GOLD). "Me want to fight at home." Rock shoot Gold in the shoulder, making her fall to the surface. When Gold landed, she made the floor crack violently, and made a gust of dust burst out in the air. _

_Gold got up, holding her chainsaw and using it to attack Rock. Rock dodged the first attack, but got hit at the 2nd and 3rd hit. Gold ended with a bash at the third hit. Gold used her chainsaw at the end. When that happened, Kallen came the scene. She wasnt in her GurenM2, but in a simple knightmare that the soldiers would use._

_"Again?!" Kallen raced to see what happened in the middle of the dust cloud, there were two shadows. One on the damaged cement and standing on it. SHe had a chainsaw in her hand, then used it to cut the person on the ground. It was violent and forceful. Kallen looked further to see who it was, of course, it was Rock and Gold, but she didn't have the expected emotion on her face._

_She was terrified, Rock was heavily bleeding on the surface, Gold's chainsaw was cutting her arm off, slowly and painfully. Kallen can even hear her small cries, even though they're large un-incidental injuries. Kallen was struck at the unimaginable beauty of the bloody picture she is seeing now. Kallen stopped staring, attacking Gold head on. Gold was off-guard, and now captured by Kallen. _

_Kallen spoke on her speaker thing, she spoke quietly and sadly, "W-Why...?" Kallen stopped speaking in the speaking thing, and began tearing with sniffling noises."Why did you have to kill...?" Gold was able to hear her without the radio. Gold looked at the heavily bleeding Rock, she knew that she done something wrong. Gold dropped her chainsaw. Making it fall on the ground, and making a large noise._

* * *

_"Damn it!" Tamaki was in a soldier knightmare just like Kallen, but with a different style on it, it was usually extras that had more weaponry and gears. "Why did she have to leave me like that?! Sheesh!" Tamaki saw three figures in a large ditch, which was not supposed to be there. It was like a large meteor hole, but without the meteor inside, but 3 people on it, it wasnt deep but wide a meteor hole. _

_Tamaki took a peek, Kallen rushed out of the ditch, Kallen began screaming out in her radio. "HURRY! SHE'S DYING!" Tamaki took a peek at the ditch, he froze and screamed. "Holy SHIT!" Tamaki saw Gold behind Kallen, holding a chainsaw, splashed with watery blood of someone he's just saw. Rock was still bleeding a huge amount of blood. Tamaki got angry. "Why YOU-"_

_Tamaki got the message, Kallen moved slightly to make Tamaki stop. It was usually their sign when to freeze and not attack. Tamaki said to the radio, "Fine, but she'll need to get arrested later on..." Kallen used the knightmare to navigate herself away from the area, Tamaki hurried to find a phone and call the ambulance._

* * *

_"I cant believe it... Im so sorry..." The doctor told Kallen and Tamaki his appology. "She couldn't make it." Tamaki began to tear, Kallen too. "B-Big guys don't cry." Tamaki wiped his tears, seeing Rock couldn't make it. Gold was there too, but emotionless and jumpy, making little bang noises. Tamaki wanted to choke Gold for doing this, he felt awful that Rock died, even though they barely know each other._

_"Shut up you_ Damn it!" Tamaki yelled at Gold, Gold heard what Tamaki said, but didnt stop jumping. All of a sudden, the machine attatched to Rock beeped repeatedly. The doctor suddenly looked at it. Kallen began to smile, the doctor responded happily, "She alive! She's alive!"_

_Rock looked around the room, she was in a large room filled with nothing but machines and a bed and some snacks that werent eaten yet. Gold stopped jumping, then stood up, out of the bed she was jumping on. Rock pointed at Gold then said, "You suck, you cheated."_

_"Sowy." Gold put her head on her hands, her arm was carried by her bare legs. Rock looked around, seeing not only was there machines and food, but a large trash thing that had orange and red on it, it had a sign. It was nearby, so Rock openned it. It had her arm inside, it was gross and pale. Tamaki and Kallen covered their eyes and nose. The doctor didnt do anything but saw Gold looking beautiful and all..._

_Rock smashed the arm to herself, it was painful, but it fit. Rock checked If it hanged, it did. Even tough bandages were covering the hole, it was dangling and working. The arm started gaining its color once again. Tamaki and Kallen were dumbfounded. They don't know If they're dreaming or not anymore. Gold stopped doing poses, then looked at Rock, she was all better. _

_The doctor looked at the direction Gold was facing, he couldn't believe it. Rock had her arm backon, without doing surgery or anything. He didn't see anything, he looked at Tamaki and kallen's faces, it was the same as his._

_"All better, find star now." Rock ran through the room, finding the door and smashing it with her new arm, it worked very well. "Gold, you're it." Rock ran out the room, Gold to. Tamaki stopped glaring and Kallen too. Tamaki thought of an idea._

* * *

_"Hey, doctor," Tamaki said. "We're..."_

* * *

_"GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Kallen got Tamaki's arm, then rushed to the open door, trying to find Rock and Gold with Tamaki. "OH GOD!" Tamaki was pulled to the left, Kallen too. They rushed to find Rock. The doctor replied, "You have to pay!"_

_"No we dont, we're workers of Brittania, bye!" Kallen laughed slightly then escaped the hallways with Tamaki. The doctor got pissed. "GR! YOU NAUGHTY TEENS! Thats what everybody says when they're ditching!" Tamaki thought of what Kallen was thinking, he got an idea. "OH YOU"LL SEEEEEE!" Tamaki and Kallen was out of sight, the doctor barely knew who the 3 people with Rock were. "Oh," The doctor took his mask off. No one knew he wore a mask... OR was SHE..._

_"HEHE." Said NN._

* * *

**_Liked? Loved? Hated? Didnt understand? Likable? Hatful? ?! AWESOME!? RRREEEEEVVVVVIIIEEEEW!_**

* * *

_What do you think? 'Kay 'kay? OKAY!_

* * *

_BRS: Rock is alive, YAY! But who is NN?!_

_CG: OH NO, its NN. Watch out. And what are we going to do with the damage? NO! MY MONEY!_

* * *

_See you next time!_


End file.
